Novak Marital Problems
by EEWhale
Summary: Dean and Cas are married, and happily so. or, at least, they used to be. But now Dean is going of the rails, and Castiel isn't sure how much more he can take. Can Sam make Dean see sense and help him straighten up before it's too late?
1. As Usual

Sam is sat in a hospital corridor, as medical teams rush by. He doesn't seem too phased by their urgency; he almost seems used to this environment. He has his back hunched over, as he stares down at the floor, oblivious to his surroundings. So engrossed in his own thoughts, Sam barely notices as Castiel dashes down the corridor towards him.

"Sam!" the angel calls out, his face full of fear.

Sam's head flicks up, and sees him drawing closer. He stands himself up, smiling a little at the angel, as he finally reaches him.

"He's fine, Cas," Sam reassures him, putting an arm on his shoulder. "Well, he is unconscious, but no external injuries."

Castiel sighs to himself – but not in relief, as you would expect, he does so in… defeat?

"He's done it again, hasn't he?" he asks Sam, already knowing the answer.

"Of course he has," Sam agrees, bowing his head in shame.

The two of them sit back down on the bench, as silence falls between them. Sam stares up the corridor, blankly, clearly drifting back into the world of his own thoughts.

But Castiel is more outwardly stressed. He can't stop fidgeting, sighing and checking his phone. It is clear how emotional Cas is getting over the situation.

"Mr Winchester?"

A voice emerging from the side room awakens them both back to the present. It's a gentle voice from one of the nurses, who has walked across to Sam's side. Both Cas and Sam stand to attention to hear what she has to say.

"Ah, and Mr Novak," she confirms, as she catches sight of Castiel. "It's good to see you again," she states, with a sympathetic smile.

Cas nods at her in appreciation, as Sam puts his hand on Castiel's arm, in support. It is clear that this is not the first time the duo have been in this situation.

"You can see him now," the nurse continues. "He is sedated, but you're welcome to sit with him, as always."

She keeps that sympathetic smile on her face, as she ushers them both towards the side room. She allows them into the room first, as she holds open the door.

Lying in the bed, motionless, is the other Winchester brother. He looks so peaceful, angelic almost, despite the countless tubes and monitors around him. It's clear he has no recognition of where he is or that his brother and husband have come to visit.

Sam takes the seat already in place by Dean's bedside, as Cas perches himself on the bed itself.

"You know where I am if you need anything," the nurse states, as she pulls the door closed, the pity evident in her eyes.

As soon as the door is shut behind her, Cas takes a tight grip on his husband's hand, and sighs, shutting his eyes tight. He bites his lip a little, as he opens his eyes, tears already beginning to form. Sam watches on, shaking his head at what his brother is putting the angel through.

"I'm not sure how many more times I can do this, Sam," Castiel admits, keeping his eyes locked on his unconscious husband.

"I know," Sam agrees.

The silence falls over them once again, neither of them really sure what to say. Cas finds himself walking around the bed, tucking Dean in a little, straightening his pillow, flipping through his hospital chart; just generally tidying up around him. Silent tears still trickling down his cheek, he folds his clothes into a bag, that the staff have left draped over the end of his bed. They know how Castiel likes to take care of Dean as much as he can when he is like this.

Sam keeps himself out of the way. He wants to be there for his brother, but he has been here so many times, the novelty is wearing off. Every time him and Cas get called back in because Dean has been found in this state, Sam finds himself hating his brother a little more. He hates Dean not only for putting himself through all this pain, but for making Sam have to watch Castiel's heart break a little more each time.

Cas is settled back on the edge of the bed once more, gripping onto Dean's hand. Still no reaction from Dean, though. Cas wipes away his own tears, as he kisses the back of Dean's hand. Still nothing. He sighs, as he pulls himself to his feet again, and reaches over to kiss his husband on the forehead.

Knowing that giving Dean a loving kiss on the forehead is always the last thing Castiel does before he leaves, Sam stands himself up too.

"Yeah, I think it's time we headed back to the bunker, and got some rest ourselves," Sam agrees.

"Not this time," Cas replies. "You stay with him. I need to take a walk."

"Cas?"

Sam is a little concerned. He knows Cas, and this isn't right.

He is supposed to kiss Dean goodbye, they get in the Impala, and Sam listens to Cas vent his worries all the way home. Then they go through Castiel's and Dean's wedding album when they get back to the bunker, to help remind Cas of the real Dean, the Dean he married.

What Cas doesn't do is leave Sam at the hospital to go off on an emotional stroll.

"I'll see you at home, Sam," Cas feebly replies, barely even looking back. He stops at the door, and asks just one thing of the hunter. "Try and bring my husband home with you. Alive."


	2. Home Safe and Sound

Scuffing his feet, Castiel is reluctant to head home. His long-winded walk has bought him all the way back to the bunker, and he is just a few feet away from it now, but he doesn't want to go in.

If Dean is inside, then Cas has to put on a forced smile, and play happy families. Of course, he would be happy that Dean is home safe and sound, but he would have to hide all the pain he is feeling, same as always.

On the other hand, if Dean isn't inside, that means he is still in the hospital. Which means the angel will get no sleep worrying about his husband, and will, instead, have to listen to Sam try and convince him that this is the last time Dean will do this.

One thing was for sure though, Castiel wasn't going to find out which way fate was swinging until he went inside.

Cas stops by the door, gripping the handle, trying to decide if he should turn around, and take another walk. But as much as Dean upsets him when he keeps doing this, Cas still loves him, and he needs to know that he is okay.

Before the angel has even reached the midpoint of the stairs, Sam calls after him.

"There he is!" Sam calls over.

Cas looks over at him, and sees exactly what he was expecting – Dean slumped over the table. He barely looks fits enough to have been discharged from the hospital, but he was conscious at least. Dean smiles up at Cas, as he watches him draw closer to him and his brother.

"I told you he wouldn't be long," Sam taps his brother on the back, as he gets up from his seat and heads over to the fridge.

Cas puts on that smile he has been practising all the way home, heading right for Dean. It kills him hiding all the pain he feels, but what good will it do telling him? He is never going to change now.

"Hey handsome," Dean grins, still quite clearly under the influence of the medication the hospital gave him.

"Glad you're home safe," Cas half-smiles back.

The angel kisses his husband on the forehead, as Dean closes his eyes, enjoying Castiel's tender touch. But instead of stopping to see if he really is okay, Cas walks past Dean, and heads across the kitchen.

"Want a coffee?" he offers, as he grabs the glass pot, pouring himself one.

"No thanks, im good," Dean replies, holding up a half-empty bottle of beer. "Best medicine there is."

Cas stops what he is doing. He keeps his back to his husband, as he shoots as sideways look at Sam, who is stood making his brother a sandwich. Sam looks guilty, ashamed almost, knowing exactly what has bothered Cas.

But Cas can't keep it quiet anymore.

"Really, Dean?" he questions, in quite an irritated tone, still not even looking at the hunter.

"what? It's medicinal!" he quarrels back, as he takes another swig.

Cas spins himself around, dashes across the floor, and snatches the bottle from Dean's hand.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Dean splutters, barely finishing his mouthful.

"You have _**just**_ got out of hospital!" Cas argues with him.

"C'mon Cas," Dean laughs a little, as he reaches for the bottle in his husband's hand.

"No, Dean, I'm serious," Castiel insists, stretching the bottle out of his reach. "This has gone on too long now."

"Sam!" Dean calls out to his brother for help.

"No chance," Sam states. "I'm keeping out of this."

Sam grabs a plate from the cupboard in front of him, places his brothers now-finished sandwich on it, and slides it across the table for Dean. He gives his brother one final piece of advice, before heading out of the room.

"You really should listen to what he has to say, Dean," he testifies, calmly.

But still, Dean doesn't seem to be taking either of them too seriously. Instead, he childishly takes a large bite out of his sandwich angrily at his brother, who just sighs and walks away. Dean shakes his head, as he looks down, now beginning to eat his food properly.

Cas places the bottle of beer on the sideboard behind them, and pulls out the chair next to Dean. He sits on it, facing his husband, watching him lovingly for a few moments.

"Dean," he finally mutters. "I think it's time we had a talk. A proper talk."


	3. Shut Up and Listen

The couple are now in quite a heated argument. Although, Castiel seems to be doing most of the talking. Dean has gone into typical defensive mode, of blocking out things he doesn't want to hear. But Cas is finally voicing the truth on some things that he has been keeping quiet for a long time from his husband. And if their marriage has any chance of being saved, Dean really needs to start paying attention.

"I have been there for you every single time, Dean," Cas is shouting at him, from the opposite side of the table, as he paces from one side of the room to the other. "Every time your drinking has got so bad you nearly…"

The angel trails off a little, not wanting to admit how many times he has feared losing his husband. Not wanting to relive each time he has found himself begging at a hospital bedside, for Dean to be okay. But that's what makes him so angry.

"I have sat with you through so many long nights at that damn hospital," the angel continues. "Sam and I both have. Do you even realise what you put us through, worried sick every time our phones ring?"

But Dean doesn't reply. It is clear form his face that he is furious; he doesn't see the issue here. It's just a few beers, so what? It doesn't do any harm. Well, not always.

But the silence only angers Castiel even more. Because, to the angel, it only confirms what he didn't want to believe – Dean doesn't think he has a problem.

"Do you want to spend the rest of your life drinking yourself into eternity Dean?" he tries to scare his husband into realising how serious this is. Still Dean doesn't reply. "That's fine. You do what you want! Just don't expect me to stick around and watch!"

Castiel's shouting comes to a stop, as he remembers why he can't watch Dean do this to himself anymore.

"I love you too much," he mutters, avoiding looking at Dean.

Neither one of them says anything. Cas loves Dean, and of course Dean loves his angel too; they didn't get married for the sake of it. Dean understands now, this whole issue comes from love. And Cas hates having to admit to Dean how much he is upsetting him, answering all his problems with alcohol. Worse, Cas is worried that hearing how upset his husband is, will just be another excuse for Dean to hit the bar.

"I can stop the drinking, Cas," Dean finally agrees, breaking the silence. "If it will keep us together, I will do whatever it takes."

Dean looks over at Cas, who is getting more emotional by the second. He watches as the angel paces up and down. He is still so restless whenever he gets emotional. But Cas doesn't seem relieved by Dean's promise. Maybe he doesn't believe him?

"Look," Dean continues to encourage. "You don't want me to have a beer, that's fine I wont."

"It's not just the drink, Dean," Cas admits, as he leans against the chair on the opposite side of the table, looking down at the floor. "Even in the rare times you're actually sober, you're still so far from the man I thought I was marrying."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Dean is raising his voice once more, as he gets defensive again.

"I don't know," Cas shakes his head, so defeated by everything.

"What do you mean you don't know?!"

"You know what I think your problem is?" Castiel finally declares. "I just don't think you're ready for a marriage, Dean. You know what a husband should be, and that's great. But, ultimately, you're still that rebellious hunter, acting out, wanting to sleep all day and party all night."

"I am a bloody good husband to you, Cas!" Dean argues his point.

"Are you? Really?" comes the response. "You say you love me, but where are you, Dean? You're never there when I need you. I've helped you through some pretty rough shit, but it's never the other way around. If I need you, you're nowhere to be seen."

Dean stays quiet, reflecting on what his husband is saying. Looking back on their time together, Castiel is right. Dean can't even remember the last time he was there for Cas, without the angel having to physically ask for it.

"But of course," Castiel continues, "I always knew where I could find you. At the bottom of a bottle, drowning your own sorrows. And then _**I'd**_ end up comforting _**you**_. But I still did, because I loved you, and that's what you're supposed to do for the one you love. Marriage is supposed to be a two-way street, Dean, but I feel like I'm the one putting all the effort in here!"

"Are you serious?" Dean's voice is now a little more subdue, as he realises how upset Castiel is by everything he is saying. He is really hurt right now, even the intoxicated hunter can see that.

Cas takes a seat at the table finally, the relief of getting everything off his chest washing over him. He can't help but look across at Dean – and immediately regret it. He can see all the confusion and heartache his words have caused the hunter, and it makes him tear up a little.

"I've been feeling like this for a while…" the angel admits.

"So why didn't you say something, Cas," Dean pleads, as he reaches across to take a hold of his husband's hand. "We could have fixed this!"

"Because I didn't want to believe it myself!" Castiel snuffles back, as he pulls his hands away from Dean's reach. "I don't want to give up on us, Dean, but-"

"Don't!" Dean's crying now too, as he realises what he is saying. "Don't say 'but'. Please, Cas, I'm begging you!"

"It's not fair to me, Dean," Castiel points out, reassuring himself he is making the right decision, as he gets up from the table.

Watching Cas walk away is too much for the hunter, who finally stands up himself, shaking all over with emotion.

"Don't do this Cas!" he pleads. "CAS!" he slams his fist down on the table.

Castiel stops at the end of the table. He knows he is doing the right thing. He is sure he is doing the right thing.

"If I treated you the way you treated me, Dean," he sniffles, trying to be the bigger man, "you would leave."


	4. He Has A Point

Castiel brushes past Sam in the bunker corridor, as the angel wipes his fingers across his cheek, brushing away the tears. Cas tries his best to walk right past, but Sam stops him.

"Hey," Sam ushers, trying to get the angels attention, but Cas looks away.

"Hey!" he raises his voice a little, as he grabs a hold of Castiel's shoulders. "I will try and get him to see sense," he reassures his brother-in-law, as he forces himself into Castiel's eyeline.

"Don't bother," Cas admits defeatedly, as he shrugs himself out of Sam's hold, and trudges down the hall way.

Sam looks over at the angel, confused, and a little concerned. He has never seen Castiel like this. Has he given up on Dean? Surely not. Whatever is going on, Sam needs to get Dean to see some sense - and fast.

As Sam reaches the kitchen, he sees his brother stood at the side board. Dean's face is still red with emotion and soaked in tears. And, of course, he is already drinking again from the bottle Cas confiscated earlier.

"Dean!" Sam shouts, rushing across to snatch the bottle from him again.

"My husband is about to walk out on me, Sam," Dean argues. "Give me a break!"

Sam tuts at his brother, moves the bottle across the kitchen, and ushers Dean back towards the table.

"sit," Sam orders.

Dean huffs, but reluctantly does as he is told. He has had one long, very emotional lecture from Cas, he really doesn't want another one.

"Don't start, Sammy," Dean protests. "I've just heard it all from Cas."

"You can see his point though," Sam cautiously admits.

"Are you serious?!" Dean scoffs, staring wide-eyes at his brother. "Can't you see I am not in the mood."

"Come on, Dean," Sam persists, knowing full well his brother needs to hear this, whether he likes it or not. "You can't seriously expect the guy to just sit in the side line until you're ready to commit to him?"

"Commit? We're married for gods sake!"

"Legally, yeah," Sam states, quite bluntly. "But what you two have isn't exactly a marriage anymore, Dean."

"You're my brother," Dean reminds him, in disbelief at what he is hearing. "You're supposed to support me in this, not take his side!"

"Dean!" Sam spits, annoyed that his brother is being so flippant about everything. "This is serious! You are at the poor guys throat all the time, but he is still the one who ends up spending almost every night in the spare room, just so you can sleep off your hangover. You're Dean Winchester, and you can't even be trusted to go _**hunting**_ anymore, because you spend your evenings drinking yourself into oblivion! That is not a healthy relationship, for either of you."

"oh, you sound just like Cas!" Dean groans, defensively.

"Because he has a point!" Sam argues. "I'm trying to be supportive, Dean, but surely even you realise you're the one in the wrong right now. We've been here before; the poor guy is scared of losing you! We both are. If you carry on like this, you're going to be 6ft under before he even has a chance to file for divorce!"

"Oh, yeah, thanks, Sam!" Dean grimaces. "Great pep talk!"

"seriously," Sam lowers his tone, trying to drill into his brother's head how important this is. "Don't throw away everything you two have, because of your own selfishness. You'd be a fool."


	5. Is This The End?

Dean is pacing up and down the kitchen himself now, anxiously checking the front door of the bunker every couple of seconds. He is expecting Castiel's return any moment now, from another one of his 'walks'. He has never known the angel to go on so many strolls, until recently.

The hunter's mind is racing. It took him long enough, but after a few strong words from his brother, the severity of the situation has finally sunk in. Castiel has taken too much of his crap for too long, and he has got to change that before its too late. He can't bare the thought of not having Cas around. He loves Cas, he always has, and he will do whatever it takes to make sure he stays.

Dean is cradling a cup of coffee himself now, trying to keep his hands busy. The last thing Castiel wants to see when he gets here is Dean drinking another beer. He taps the edge of his mug, getting more and more anxious as each second passes.

Where is Cas? He said he would be here. It took a bit of persuading over the phone, but he agreed none the less. He can't have gone that far, surely.

His thoughts running into over-drive, Dean doesn't actually hear Cas come in the front door. The angel has reached the edge of the kitchen before he realises.

"Cas!" Dean grins, as he finally registers his presence.

Castiel isn't quite as enthusiastic, though. He half-smiles at Dean and nods his head. He doesn't move any closer to him either, instead remaining looking on at the hunter from a distance.

"It's coffee, I swear," Dean lifts his mug a little. "Sniff it if you like," he lightly jokes.

Cas shakes his head, still not moving, as Dean moves a little closer. Finally putting his coffee cup down, Dean gets serious for a change, not liking the silence from his husband.

"We can figure this out Cas," Dean insists, walking over to him.

But Castiel doesn't seem to agree. He bites his lip a little, and shakes his head. He sees Dean getting closer, and looks away, still remaining where he is stood. He knows if he looks Dean in the eyes, he will fall for him all over again, and the angel needs to stay strong right now.

"Don't let go of us so easily," Dean requests, taking his husband's hands in his.

"Easy?" Cas asks, finally breaking his vow of silence, as he shakes himself away from Dean grip. "You think this has been easy for me? I've been wrestling with this decision for months!"

Cas walks away, and as much as Dean wants to go after him, he fights his instincts. Cas is already feeling trapped in this relationship, the last thing he needs right now is Dean not giving him his personal space either.

So, instead, Dean just watches, as Cas walks around the room, not saying any more. Castiel's mind is going over the same decision what feels like a billion times. It's so hard, but there is no way back from this now. Is there?

"I'm sorry, Cas," Dean declares, still watching his husband from the other side of the room. "I wish I was what you wanted."

"That's the sad thing," Castiel replies, "you were. Once upon a time."

"I can be that guy again, I swear," Dean promises, as he tries to walk over to Cas again.

But the angel turns and faces Dean, finally, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'm tired of talking, Dean," he admits. "It never gets us anywhere."

Castiel pulls a wad of paper out of his inside suit pocket, and places it on the kitchen counter, as he speaks. He looks down at it, not really sure what to say. Not even sure if he wants to give it up. But he has to.

"Just sign these," he orders, as he takes a second to move his hand away from the paper.

"Sign what? What is that?" Dean asks.

But Castiel doesn't answer. Dean dashes over, confused, as the angel brushes past him in the opposite direction. Dean tries to grab at his arm as he passes.

"No, wait, Cas, sign what? Where are you going?!"

Castiel's pace increases as he hurries out of the room. He is desperate to leave, to not hear Dean's reaction when he finally realises what Cas has asked of him.

But Dean gives no reaction. He looks down at the papers, and doesn't say or do anything. All he can see are the words _Divorce Decree Form_ at the top of the paper. His whole body is frozen still. He doesn't know whether to cry or scream. Surely he isn't serious? Surely this isn't the end for the couple? But then the hunter's eyes scan to the bottom of the page, and realises how serious his husband is – he has already signed the papers. Barely remembering to even breathe right now, Dean doesn't know what to do with himself. Cas really wants a divorce? This has got to be a mistake!

Naturally, after the initial shock is over, Dean's typical Winchester instincts kick in. He slams the papers down.

"NO!"

He sweeps everything off the kitchen sideboard onto the floor with his arms.

"YOU BITCH!"

He grabs a chair from the table, and slams it behind him, smashing it into pieces with his bare hands.

"DON'T YOU DARE WALK OUT ON ME!"

He reaches into the cupboard and snatches his whiskey glass, spins around, and hurls it in Castiel's direction.

"YOU CANT DO THIS!"

Cas ducks out of the way, just about reaching the top of the stairs now. He continues muttering to himself, his own face tear-soaked.

"that's not my Dean, that's not my Dean…"

Castiel's heart is breaking as he hears the raw pain Dean is going through, hearing the harsh words he is hurling at him. He dashes out of the front door, not even sparing a glance back. He doesn't want to see the state he has left his husband _ex-husband_ in.

Running out of things to smash up, Dean just flings his arms around, screaming some more.

"CAAAAAAS!"

He falls to the floor, punching another cupboard on the way down. He curls himself up into a ball, as tears pour down his face. He exhales, as he winces with pain. So much heartache.

"Cas…" he mutters to himself, as he hugs his knees in close, and sobs his heart out.

Sam comes rushing into the room just a few moments later, having heard the debacle from his bedroom. He knew Castiel was due around for the two of them to talk it out, but he never expected that to be the cause of all the noise.

He came rushing in, gun in hand, ready to fight off some kind of threat. But to his surprise, all he saw was his brother curled up on the floor. He rushes over, panicking, thinking he was injured.

"Dean!"

But as he got closer, he heard the sobbing. And then he was just confused even more.

"Dean? What happened in here?" he asks, reaching over at his brother. "Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone, Sam!" Dean snaps, his face bright red with tears, as he finally reveals himself from behind his knees.

"Jesus…"

Sam realises how upset Dean is. He looks around, taking in the sights. Did Cas do this? No, he wouldn't do that, would he? That's a Dean move, not Cas.

That's when Sam begins to piece things together. It's a Dean move. Dean did this. Something must have really upset him. Sam spots the papers sprawled across the counter. He steps over Dean's foetal state, and picks them up. He realises what they are instantly.

"Oh Dean…" Sam sighs. "I am so, so sorry."

Sam crouches down to his brother, and drags him up off the floor.

"just leave me" Dean argues.

"never," Sam insists, as he keeps a hold of him.

Dean forces himself to find the strength to stand with his brother, as Sam pulls him into a hug. Dean rests his head on his little brother's shoulder, as he breaks down. It's a gut-wrenching moment for Sam, feeling Dean's heart break, as he grips onto him tight.

"He's left me, Sammy," Dean sobs, his words barely recognisable. "He actually left."


	6. A Heart to Heart

Barely moments after his world had been flipped upside down, Dean is still struggling to take everything in. All he knows is that his heart feels like its been torn into a billion pieces and stomped all over. His head is spinning, not knowing what to do or what to say.

But bless him, his little brother is trying his best to support him through. He managed to get him out of his foetal state on the floor, but still Dean can barely stand. His eyes have glazed over.

"I just need to be alone right now, Sammy," Dean mumbles, as he staggers out of the kitchen.

He stumbles down the hallway, as his body fights against the shock, taking every last ounce of energy for his legs to carry him to his bedroom.

Sam is sure to keep a close eye on him. His brother may have said he needs to be alone, but he is in no fit state to think right now. No matter what he says, Sam knows Dean needs him.

Dean slumps himself onto his bed, defeated. He wants to cry his heart out, just sob and scream until there's nothing left. But his body barely has the energy to breathe right now, let alone more kicking and screaming.

"Dean," Sam enters his brother's room, already a little emotional himself.

"It hurts, Sammy," Dean utters. "My whole body. The pain is unbearable. But i feel so numb. I feel… i don't know what i feel right now."

The tears are already falling from the hunter's eyes as he speaks. He stares at the end of his bed, blankly, barely even aware of the words coming out of his mouth.

Sam half smiles, sympathetically. He carefully perches himself next to his brother on the bed.

"I wish he was here, Sammy," Dean's heart speaks for him. "All i want right now is Cas."

He breaks his gaze, as he sobs into his knees again. Sam struggles not to get emotional himself, desperately trying to be the rock his brother needs right now. He taps his brother on the back, as Dean lifts his head in response.

"That stupid angel has made me smile so many times," Dean reminisces, as a brief smile spreads across his face. "He made me laugh when i wanted to do anything but. I never thought he would be the one to make me feel like this, Sam."

"I know, Dean," Sam reassures him. "None of us saw this coming."

Sam had started to see Cas distance himself more and more recently, but he didn't blame the angel. Everytime the two of them were forced to watch Dean fall down another drinking spiral, Sam could see all the pain it was causing Castiel, seeing his husband in such a state. It was only a matter of time before Cas couldn't take anymore. But Sam had clung onto his idea that Dean would finally admit he has a problem and the couple would battle through it together. He never wished the situation to get to this point.

"You wanna know the worst part?"

"What, Dean?"

"I don't even hate him," Dean admits. "I can't bring myself to hate him. I..."

Dean trails off a little, as he realises what he was going to say. But it's true.

"I love him too much," he confirms, almost smiling to himself, as he recognises the sorrow in his own voice.

"Oh, Dean," Sam sighs.

"But i'll tell you one thing," Dean straightens himself up a little, hating the attention he is getting from his little brother. "Never again will i let someone in. Not after this."

Sam keeps a protective, comforting arm around his brother, as they both sit in silence. Dean goes back to staring at the end of his bed, his mind reeling with so many thoughts and feelings. Sam, meanwhile, finds himself trying to subtly wipe away a tear or two that have escaped his own eyes. His big brother is so broken right now, and it pains him so much to see him like this.

And looking on through the window from outside, is Castiel. Even after everything, he needed to know Dean was okay.


End file.
